2017 Events
' Apr. 11-16: The Grimoire of Darkness' Kaliba had began her studies in the Ordric Tower but soon overtook even her teachers in knowledge. The desire to uncover truths hidden in archaic text overcame the young sorceress, and she could no longer stay amongst those she felt lived in willful ignorance. While looking out her window in the Ordric Tower one moonless night she saw the cathedral. The desire to learn pulled at her - she knew that this distant temple housed knowledge unknown. She journeyed there using every bit of understanding about the world that she had gained, and once she arrived she was met at the grand staircase by two stone guardians. She felt life emanating from them, and pledged to return to them soon, with the learning needed to bring them back to this world. 'Aug. 10-16: Burning Passion' To most, The Unburnt is a Legend and nothing more. A fable, a tale that the Mirsk tell themself about a flaming spirit who guide their kings through rebirth. But the Ballian hero, Drosh Wavestrom is not most men. He decided that there would be no greater revenge against his enemies from the fire lands than to bed the spirit that gives their kings divine right. In this event, join Drosh on his fool's quest to find, seduce and bed the spirit of pure fire. Get ready to turbo charge your team with a brand new Power Up event! Complete missions in the limited time Burning Passion dungeon for a chance at earning XP potions. These potions are the fastest route to a max level team! By playing each mission in the Burning Passion dungeon, you have a chance of encountering a Fennec. Defeat this Fennec and it can drop an XP potion that you earn on victory. Use XP potions when powering up your heroes to level up quickly. 'Aug. 2-9: Holy Legacy' In the fireside stories told by the Dren, one hero looms larger than all others: Carvig Derendson. All agree he was the greatest warrior that Derendel has ever seen, but history's unanswered question is if any creature alive or dead could best the winged warrior. Many a bar fight has been started over this very topic. The one name that comes up time and time again is Chardon, the aberration of Lunia. In this event, settle the debate once and for all if anyone, or anything, could defeat the Dren champion. During this event players will band together to battle Raid bosses. A special activity can be found in the quest menu called “Holy Legacy”. By paying the toll, you are able to attack the bosses you find during the raid event. Bosses are active for a set period of time; if they are not slain before the clock runs out they will escape. In each battle, you only have 20 seconds to match gems and attack the boss. Earn more tolls through forging or defeating bosses. 'July 20-27: Deep Dreams' 'July 13-19: Fire in the Blood' The blood feud between the Kings of Mirscend and the peoples of Ballia is centuries long, filled with tales of brutal invasions and violent uprisings. Such was the case when the Dragon King, Sum Il Tek, laid siege on Staj Harbor. Man and creature had to band together to push back the Mirsk king's armies from taking control of the critical port town. Relive this bloodstained chapter in Korelis history in this exciting event. Each victory in the Fire in the Blood Event will grant you leaderboard points that will bolster your position in your League. At the end of the event, you'll retrieve epic rewards based on your position. The higher you rank on the leaderboard, the better rewards you will earn. 'July 6-12: Lunar Foresight' When two legendary warriors happened upon each other in the haunted city of Lunia, all of Korelis watched with the utmost concern. Victory for Starcatcher Devorah might have plunged the world into darkness, shone upon by naught but the moon - but if the day was won by Tovar Farsight, the brightness of the sun would scorch the crops of Korelis. Circling each other, these two legendary fighters knew what was at stake...During this event, you’ll relive this moment from the history of Korelis by aiding Tovar Farsight in his battle against the zealot Starcatcher Devorah. During this event players will band together to battle Raid bosses. A special activity can be found in the quest menu called “Lunar Foresight”. By paying the toll, you are able to attack the bosses you find during the raid event. Bosses are active for a set period of time; if they are not slain before the clock runs out they will escape. In each battle, you only have 20 seconds to match gems and attack the boss. Earn more tolls through forging or defeating bosses. 'June 28-July 5th: Shadow Siege' Legend tells of a time when the godlike embodiments of emotions ran rampant across the world of Korelis, bringing the land to the very brink of destruction. When the Avatar of Pride seduced the hearts of the Lords and Ladies of Korelis, the ensuing wars threatened to wipe life from the land. To stop the demon, The Dagda sought out a gladiator named Tycus, a braggart famous for felling his enemies with a single strike. In this event, help Tycus learn the strength to overcome the Avatar of Pride by learning the humility of defeat. For a warrior's true strength comes from embracing their weakness. During the event, a special activity can be found in the quest menu called “Shadow Siege”. By paying the toll, you are able to attack the bosses you find during the raid event. Bosses are active for a set period of time; if they are not slain before the clock runs out they will escape. In each battle, you only have 20 seconds to match gems and attack the boss. Earn more tolls through forging or defeating bosses. 'June 21-28: Flame and Rot' Another Evolution Frenzy has begun. For a limited time you can unearth the catalysts you need to evolve your heroes in the Flame and Rot Event. Use Moss Keys to start missions in Flame and Rot. Moss Keys are regenerated daily but they can also be earned through ally missions or by purchasing the Hearts Afire Tier IV & V gacha pack. In this dungeon, you will earn catalysts, climb the leaderboards, and earn Event Medals. Spend your Event Medals in the Flame and Rot Event store to get even more catalysts for evolution. When theAvatar of Disgust infected the Deepmoss with its rot, the very heart of Korelis was threatened. His home giving way to decay & pestilence, The Dagda had to venture within the volcano Dharmir in search of a hero capable of burning through this infection & purifying the core of Deepmoss. Each victory in the Flame and Rot Event will grant you leaderboard points that will bolster your position in your League. At the end of the event, you'll retrieve epic rewards based on your position. The higher you rank on the leaderboard, the better rewards you will earn. 'June 8-14: Flames of Rage' During the event, a special activity can be found in the quest menu called “Flames of Rage”. By paying the toll, you are able to attack the bosses you find during the raid event. Bosses are active for a set period of time; if they are not slain before the clock runs out they will escape. In each battle, you only have 20 seconds to match gems and attack the boss. Earn more tolls through forging or defeating bosses. The rarer & higher leveled the boss, the better the reward! The Flames of Rage are burning high, but will diffuse on June 15th, so place as high as you can in the leaderboards before then! 'June 1-7: Heart of Gold' When the Avatar of Desire struck, a healer named Wendolyn Songheart was able to hold strong against her thanks both to The Dagda and those who aided her quest through the event. Wendolyn's ultimate power of devotion & purity was realized, and the Avatar of Desire was felled By completing missions during Heart of Gold, players earned XP potions. These potions are the fastest route to a max level team, so look out for the next Power Up event by following us here on the Wiki or Legendary on Facebook. Congratulations to the top Leaderboard scorers in each division: *'Squires '- Poep *'Knights '- Bob Phoenix *'Kings '- Dwarfstar *'Legends '- Dragoon Harek Wave Category:Events